Arizona
by hermionniny9
Summary: Arizona is a place of heat and sunshine Part of my North America Trilogy


The Arizona state has the total area of 113,998 sq mi, at its highest point Humphreys Peak it is 12,637 ft and its lowest point is the Colorado River at 70 ft above sea level the population is 15th largest in America. Arizona was the 48th and last of the contiguous states, admitted to the Union in February, 1912. It borders New Mexico, Utah, Nevada, and California, touching Colorado, and has a 389-mile international border with the states of Sonora and Baja California in Mexico. Arizona is noted for its desert climate, exceptionally hot summers, and mild winters, but the high country in the north features pine forests and mountain ranges with cooler weather than the lower deserts [1]

The earthy, warn dust of the desert infiltrates everything; it blows through the gullies of the dry riverbed that was carved deep into the cliffs. Small cacti litter the ground and are the only sparse vegetation for miles. Small lizards bask in the sun against the brick red stones that are strewn about the landscape. The sky is a dark, but pure blue and a single cloud floats above a far distant hill. A small figure is visible on the continuous horizon, the sun is behind them and sinking gradually behind the flat lands.

The sun beat down on my face, making the skin on my nose and cheeks burn and freckle, the orange dust that was being picked up slightly by a small breeze, which then died, settled on my face and feet. The sand went between my toes, the warmth of it defusing up my body, I had taken off my boots only a few paces back, I needed to feel the sand between my toes. I felt closer to nature with my bare feet on the ground. I came to a gully that was deeply carved into the rock. I climbed up, I found there a small crevice that was open to the sun shine but yet shaded at the same time. I nestled in, the cool stone taking the heat of the day away from my moistened skin, the glow from my face reflected in my eyes. A lizard skitted away, into a small crack. The place was silent; the wind didn't even cause a sound. I traced the lines of the stone with my index finger, so old and warn. The place smelt like hot earth and warm air, it was homely but natural, I breathed deeply, the air flooding my lungs. The slight breeze had picked up again and was blowing through the grasses that were down deeper in the gully; bring in new smells of grass and the red dust. The place held some mystery too me, it had an ancient feeling, as if it was a being that had seen many things. There was something in the air that made me feel cleansed. The place had a glow about it, like when you look out of a window in a dark and cool house on a hot day and everything outside has a glow to it.

Being a witch was tiresome, so I decided that I would take a break, in Arizona. The place was beautiful, everything was sundrenched and everywhere you looked you would find marvels and unexpected objects. I had decided to go into the desert; I had everything I needed, my wand and a small backpack full of food. I had been in the crevice for a few hours now and then sun was sinking.

I could have stayed for hours there, just thinking. But I had to get back, I was going home the next day to rain soaked Britain, back to write an article for the Daily Prophet, to leave the beloved sun kissed state. I would remember this place and it would never forget me.

I picked up as small shard of the stone that was next to my bare foot. When I got home I would place this shard of rock on my mantle-piece and people would ask what it was, and I would reply "my place I will return to one day" I drew out my wand and carved a word in Spanish into the rock and my initials;

**Volveré**

(Return)

**L.L.P**

One day I will come back to the baked place and sit there once again and listen to the silence.

AN-

[1] From Wikipedia, not my own work basically

I would like to say thank you to Celestie for inspiring this work with her wonderful one-shotSkyline.

To my lovely BETA dramionefan_Rilla

Let me know what you think

Hermionniny9


End file.
